A conventional fastening device as shown in FIG. 4 includes: a collar C capable of sliding or rotating on a cylindrical rod or column R, and a bolt having a screw portion S engaged with the collar to compress the rod R upon rotation of the knob K formed on an outer end of the bolt.
However, such a conventional fastening device has the following drawbacks:
1. The screw portion S has a single-point compressing on the rod R, easily causing loosening or rotation of the rod unstably held within the collar.
2. The screw tip may stick or injure the rod surface after heavily driving the knob K for firmly fastening the collar on the rod.
3. Great force is required for firmly fastening the collar on the rod, easily causing tiredness to the operator or user.
Another conventional fastening device as shown in FIG. 5 includes a clamp Cxe2x80x2 for fastening the rod R upon driving of the knob K of a bolt having a screw portion S coupling the clamp. Even the contact surface between the rod and the clamp is increased, it still requires a large force for firmly fastening the rod, causing difficulty for the user.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional fastening devices and invented the present fastening means especially for firmly fastening a cylindrical rod or column.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for fastening a base on a rod or column securely. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a fastening means capable of securing a base on a rod or column that is greater than that which is provided either by using a conventional bolt-pressing or a conventional bolt-clamping fastening device. Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening means having wedge-shape contact serving as a toggle-like-mechanism which is capable of being operated with very small force. Also another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening means capable of minimizing operating time of securing a base on a rod or column provided by interference between them.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening means capable of securing parts by set screws as a whole modulus to prevent working loose.
The present invention is a fastening means including a holding base capable of sliding or rotating on a rod or column, a driving bolt rotatably coupled with a thrusting block with a driving wedge face rotatably engaged in the holding base, and a follower block movably reciprocating in the holding base and having a wedge face tangentially engageable with the driving wedge face of the thrusting block; whereby upon a rotation of the driving bolt to push the thrusting block in the holding base, the follower block will be thrusted by the driving block to interfere in a rod (or column) surface for quickly, ergonomically and firmly fastening the rod (or column) on the holding base.